What if?
by helohelo6
Summary: What if, instead of taking out Saiki's limiters on the beach that night, Teruhashi had done something else instead?


A blue haired teen, one who looked as if God himself declared her most beautiful, looked around the beach looking for someone. After making an excuse to leave the group gathering she and Chiyo had planned, she'd already scoured all of the possible places Saiki could be. This was the last place she'd look for the night yet, still, even here there was no sight of a certain pink haired guy that she was hopelessly attracted to.

"Why do I, a perfect pretty girl, have to— Oh…" The pretty girl stopped mid-sentence. There, lying peacefully on a beach chair right next to her, was the person she was looking for.

"Saiki!" Teruhashi exclaimed, flustered. How could she, the perfect pretty girl, not have seen him until she was right next to him. It would surely hurt the person if they were unnoticeable until they were up close, which would ruin the façade of beauty she put up, but thankfully it didn't seem like Saiki had heard her. "Is he sleeping?"

A quick glance at Saiki breathing in and out with his eyes closed confirmed her thoughts.

"All right! This is my big chance!" Excited, the love-struck teen, leaned over to touch the object of her affections. "Okay! Before he wakes up…"

Teruhashi stopped herself before she could.

" _What!? What, what, what?!"_ She thought, slapping her soft blushing cheeks with her delicate hands. _"What was I going to do?!"_

She was mortified, and embarrassed. How could a perfect pretty girl such as her do such a thing? This type of thing was something only unpopular and desperate guys did! Was she really about to do something like that?! Teruhashi looked down to make sure Saiki hadn't woken up to see her freak out over him.

"Thank goodness, he's still asleep."

She breathed out a sigh of relief before steeling herself to look and look only. He was so handsome while he was asleep, even though his face wasn't much different from when he was awake. Maybe that's why she found him so handsome even until now. It was so nice and refreshing to see someone else like her, someone so perfectly attuned to the face they showed to others that it was basically their identity. Maybe the perfect pretty girl needed a guy – who wasn't someone related by blood and called Makoto – to understand her for once and not demand that she was perfect.

Or not. Teruhashi just found him handsome because he was different for once. Saiki was the first and only guy so far to not go _'Offu~'_ when they saw her. It only made her want to see him say _'Offu~'_ more. She reckoned that he would be even more handsome then.

" _Huh?"_ The perfect pretty girl found something peculiar while drooling ove- admiring her first ever crush. _"Why is he still wearing his hair pins?"_

She moved closer to take them out. "Kyaa~!" Her heart screamed. It would be like she was touching Saiki if she did this! It definitely didn't count as something low-life perverts – like someone related by blood and named Makoto- would do as it was done out of kindness.

Her fingers merely grazed the surface of one of the pink orbs when she pulled her hand back.

" _What if Saiki wakes up and panics that he isn't wearing his pins anymore?"_ Teruhashi pondered. _"Better yet, if I took them out where would I place them? Beside him? He could poke himself in his sleep! On the sands? He might not see it!"_

"… _Wi- with me?! No. No. No!"_

That simply would not do. The teen clasped her hands together and started to fidget, her face as red as a tomato's at the thought yet still strangely as beautiful as before.

" _Ah, wouldn't that be basically admitting that I took his pins while he was asleep?! What would he think?! He'd definitely know I like him then!"_

The conflicted beauty's heart when _'Kyaa~'_ at the thought. Teruhashi could already picture it, with him asking around for his hair pins in the morning, and she having to fess up in the middle of a crowd of classmates that she took it last night out of concern that he'd hurt himself. The rumors that would start then!

" _Oh wait…"_ Thinking about it, the class would probably beat him up for claiming their sweet maiden's heart before she could stop them. With a sigh, she stopped fidgeting. _"It really is for the best that I don't take his pins, even if it might hurt him."_

Her shoulder's drooped. It was nice seeing Saiki's sleeping face, but unfortunately that would be all for tonight. Perhaps if he was awake she could do something more, but while he was asleep she couldn't really do anything without being branded a pervert.

" _Or can I…?"_

Teruhashi thought to herself. If Saiki didn't wake up after she yelled his name, or the commotion Toritsuka was making over yet another girl, then surely he would notice what she was about to do, right?

"Saiki…?" She said, testing the waters. "Saiki? _Saiki~!_ "

The last one made her blush again and place a hand over her mouth. Other people would faint if they heard her say their name the way she said it just now. Good thing Saiki was already asleep.

She called out the pink-haired esper's name a few more times before confirming that he was deeply asleep. Slowly, Teruhashi stretched out a hand and poked his cheeks.

"Saiki?"

...Nothing.

A quick look around made sure that they were both alone at the beach for the moment, and a moment was all she needed. God's perfect angel dragged over the nearby beach chair and placed it beside Saiki's. Quickly, she lied down as close to Saiki as she could get – until their shoulders were practically touching.

"It's almost like we're sleeping together." Teruhashi giggled with a blush on her cheeks. "Right, Kusuo-kun-!"

That sent her into another flurry of giggles and made her face even redder than before.

" _Any other man, or woman, would probably kill to be in the same spot as Saiki right now."_ Teruhashi thought, her face all red from saying Saiki's first name. _"To be called by me, God's perfect angel, by their first name… But Saiki's just sleeping…"_

She smiled, her fun finished, and was about to get up and leave when she noticed Saiki grimace in his sleep. His hands were also clenching and unclenching, like he was having an unpleasant dream. Unhesitatingly, her smaller hand found its way into Saiki's larger one.

"It's okay. It's okay." She muttered into his ear to try and soothe him. "It's okay, it's just a dream."

Then, after a bit of hesitation, she added, "…I'm here."

Saiki seemed to calm down after that, but his hand was still strongly clasping onto Teruhashi's. Thinking that he would let go sooner or later, Teruhashi just let him hold her hand. Besides, this was making her heart beat into overdrive right now. If Saiki was awake, he'd probably be able to hear her heart go _'thump-thump'_ a few beats more than normal.

" _Oh well,"_ Teruhashi thought, noting how warm his hand felt. _"If I take out my hand Saiki will probably wake up. Ah! Maybe he'll finally go 'Offu~' if I do wake him up?! Walking up next to someone as pretty as me would definitely make him go 'Offu~' for sure!"_

It was just a thought of course, there was no way she could do that while Saiki was sleeping so peacefully. She'd just wait until his hand relaxes before leaving.

The perfect pretty girl laid there, on a beach chair next to the boy she liked, staring at the stars above. So far from civilization, but they seemed so faded. It was sad, that their true beauty would be covered up by something humans considered more beautiful. They could only focus on artificial beauty, and never on the true beauty behind.

With Saiki's hand in hers, Teruhashi dozed off.

Saiki woke up to something soft and good-smelling cuddling against him. He looked to his side and found a mass of muscle, fat, blood, and bone lying next to him in human shape. This of course was Teruhashi, the perfect pretty girl and God's angel, judging by her sleeping thoughts and his use of clairvoyance to avoid the issue of x-ray vision.

"Good grief." The world's most powerful being thought after using Psychometry on her to see what happened. "If you were going to do this, you could've at least left before you dozed off."

Waking up next to a sleeping Teruhashi wasn't his biggest concern however, as over a dozen or so students were currently yelling out the said girl's name. Saiki frowned, how was he supposed to deal with this?

He couldn't teleport away, as a certain nuisance was currently holding onto his hand even until now, and he couldn't use invisibility as, again, a certain blue haired nuisance was currently holding onto his hand. Time Travel? Again, hand holding. Telekinesis definitely wouldn't help here. Mind control? That would require taking off his limiter, which he didn't want to do as doing so might hurt Teruhashi in the process.

"Ah, that could work."

Saiki sent a subliminal message to a bunch of his classmates: 'Teruhashi is not on this side of the beach.'

"Hey, did anyone check that part of the beach yet?" Classmate A asked, pointing to where Teruhashi and Saiki were.

"Yeah, but she wasn't there." Classmate B replied, shaking her head.

"But where could she be? We've searched everywhere already!" Chiyo (someone Saiki could recognize) said, distraught. "This is the last place we could look, unless she went off the hotel grounds!"

This commotion of course, had attracted the attention of the boys. They had looked everywhere for Teruhashi too, but to no success. Wild theories started to crop up. They ranged from them simply passing by Teruhashi, which nobody believed as Teruhashi was too perfect to ignore, to her being kidnapped by aliens. Kaido wasn't helping by adding more fuel to the fire, theorizing that she might have gone for a late night swim and gotten attacked by a shark or another dangerous sea creature.

Nendou, being the muscle head that he was, said something even more worrying, "Oh! Saiki's been missing for a while too! Maybe my pal's been eaten by a shark too?!"

Our favourite psychic felt himself get a headache. He completely forgot about Nendou, thinking that the big oaf had already fallen asleep this late at night. The students started to panic, with some heading back to the hotel to tell the teachers that two students were missing – Hairo leading them because he was the fastest.

" _Good grief. Are these people incapable of forming rational thought if Teruhashi is involved?"_

Saiki was honestly contemplating just coming clean, when the source of his problems started waking up.

"Mmm, what's- Ah! Saiki!" Teruhashi's face burned up from embarrassment when she realized that Saiki was awake and staring at her. Even worse, she was still holding his hand and pressed up against him. She quickly let go of his hand and scooted away from him. "Um-! Uh-! Th-th-th-this is- Um-!"

" _Stupid! Idiot!"_ Teruhashi berated herself. _"Why'd you have to go fall asleep next to him!? Idiot!"_

" _Don't worry about it."_ Saiki said, his lips unmoving and face unchanging, having read her mind and accepting that as an apology. _"What you should worry about is that."_

He didn't have to explain himself, because as soon as he finished telling Teruhashi this Mera immediately spotted the two.

"SAIKI?! TERUHASHI?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING LYING NEXT TO EACH OTHER, HOLDING HANDS AND CUDDLING, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT UNDER THE STARS?!"

Her loud yelling was heard by their other classmates, who immediately started running to the source. Saiki almost bit his tongue off, and Teruhashi almost fell back to sleep. The psychic had thought that Mera wouldn't shout out what she would find from shock, and that they could bribe her with food to stay quiet, but who knew this wild barbarian redhead could be so intuitive.

Thinking it would be best to stand up for what was going to happen, Saiki stood up from the chair and crossed his arms. Teruhashi followed, but hung her head to hide her shame.

"Eh-!"

"Go Kokomi!"

"SAIKI YOU BASTARD!"

Were only some of the reactions that their classmates had to share. Poor Teruhashi was practically in tears, flustered out of her mind as to how she was going to explain what was going on. She looked to Saiki for support –only confirming to the onlookers that they accidentally dozed off on a loving date.

" _This is a big misunderstanding. We just happened_ _accidentally sleep near to each other."_ It was a lame excuse, Saiki knew, but if Teruhashi backed him up then they could surely pull it off. These people would eat up anything Teruhashi said if it meant that their Flower on the Mountain Top was still unclaimed. _"Mera must have misunderstood it from her view point. There was no cuddling, no hand holding, and no staring at the stars together."_

Saiki looked at Teruhashi for support.

" _Ah- They've found out. This is the end for me. Ah, but I can still be the most pretty perfect girl around if Saiki and I dated, right? Ah-! If that happened then-"_

" _RIGHT? TERUHASHI?"_ Saiki said, snapping his co-conspirator from her daydream.

"Y-y-yes! What Saiki said is true!" Teruhashi said, and for the first time she raised her head to look at her audience. Like always, people said _'Offu~'_ when they saw her beauty. "There was no stargazing, no- no- h-hand holding and de-definitely no c-cu-cud-!"

The perfect maiden couldn't take it, remembering what had happened, and buried her rapidly reddening face into her hands to hide from the crowd.

This was another shock to Saiki. Teruhashi was supposed to be the perfect actor, able to perform whenever her act was needed. It was almost as if there was a god out there messing with her personality to make sure her dream love would come true.

"SAIKI!"

His entire class screamed, just as Matsuzaki was guided by Hairo to the scene.

…

…

…

Too bad for this god, Saiki just happened to have the perfect ability to counter this incident: Time Trave-

Teruhashi grabbed onto his arm just a second before he slipped past time lines, dragging both of them to the past. Specifically, this was the day before tomorrow, 10pm in the night when he was lying in bed.

The two teens fell on top of each other, causing commotion.

"Owww-!" The pretty blue-haired girl said while rubbing her forehead, which she had banged against Saiki's own forehead a few seconds prior. Her legs were on either side of Saiki's waist, while the boy in question was, for the third time in less than 24 hours, surprised.

"Kuu! Are you okay?!" Kurumi barged into her son's room and stood still as a sheet when she saw Teruhashi on top of Saiki.

"Mama! Is the house okay?!" Kuniharu asked, running towards the room a few seconds later. He too, stood still as a sheet.

All four looked at each other, shocked: The older Saiki's praising the lord for their future daughter-in-law, Teruhashi confused as hell, and Saiki cursing the god behind all this.

 **A/N: Hi. It's 4am right now (21 Nov. 2018, somewhere in Asia)and I have school tomorrow . Yay. Decided that writing this would be better than learning. Hoped you enjoyed, and sorry for spelling mistakes. I'm really tired right now but can't sleep. Curse you insomnia.**


End file.
